


White Moon

by softcalender



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Transformation, Corpses, Feeding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morbid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcalender/pseuds/softcalender
Summary: A wolf protects a bat with a bleeding neck one night. But they are both not who they think they are. Slow-build romance between two dense, depressed boys.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	1. slowly

Kei Tsukishima had tried to end his life in the Aokigahara Jukai forest. Or the infamous suicide forest by jumping of a cliff into a shallow stream under the thick forestry. At the time he thought he was going to die. His mangled body had choked back his screams of pain. Mixed in the pain was feelings of regret. Perhaps he did not want to die.

This was when he encountered a Nure-onna. Who for reasons unknown to him marred his neck and turned him into a wanderer of these forests. Kei had felt unimaginable pain, as if his broken bones from the fall were twisting and grinding. He passed out. 

When he woke up under the twilight he was still in the stream. No pain. His first thought was to look for the Nure-onna. He never strayed too far away from the stream, something instinctive told him not too. 

* * *

Tobio Kageyama was a tour guide. Making a humble living at the edge of the forest were he had set up shop. 

In the day, he led tourists that were attracted to the forest's reputation to places as Narusawa lce Cave and Fugaku Wind Cave. He was indifferent to most visitors morbid curiosity to see a dead body. But he did detest certain parties with their HD video cameras and mikes. He used his heightened senses to guide them an alternate way to the spots if bodies were on the route. 

In the night, he went back to those spots to feast on the meat of the dead.

For Kageyama was a werewolf. Of sorts. At will he would transform into a creature resembling the extinct Hokkaido wolf. However like the Japanese Kitsune legend he had more than one tail to signify his age. Currently he had two. 

Kageyama did not need to feed often. Mostly once a week. And for better or worse there were always bodies to feed on.

He was in close contact with the local police. He had time to time called them to report a body so as to avoid suspicion. Many bodies were not reported, but the local police simply chalked this up to wild animals getting to corpses before they did.

Nonetheless, monthly sweeps were coordinated by the police and local volunteer firemen to recover the bodies.

Kageyama ate well the nights before the sweep to prepare. 

* * *

Kei had only been this... creature for half a day. 

His body had not changed much. He was still bipedal, tall and pale. His wounds were gone and he looked, daresay, normal. However, in the reflection from a still pool of water he saw the two neat fang bites at his subclavian artery. Already healed. Perhaps it was the trick of the moon's light but his skin was as pale as the punctured marks on his skin. 

"It can't be."

He halted his treading through the stream to consider the thought - Was he vampire?

Before he could consider the thought more deeply however he heard a crackle behind the coarse tussocks. Fear shot through him. And in that moment there seemed to be a flash. He heard only a shattering crack before in a disorienting blur he had morphed into _something._

Now Tsukishima was really beginning to freak out. He couldn't see clearly and in a panic let out a screech. He felt water all around him and flapped his arms in panic. But they weren't arms anymore but webbed wings. And then not with his eyes but with his ears he sensed he was not alone. A ginormous snake was closing on him.

It had slithered out from the greenwood. Although it was dark Kei knew the snake could see him as it could sense the heat from his bat body. 

And it was coming for him fast.

He needed to get away.

* * *

Kageyama lived out in the forest alone. He had friends that frequented his shop/home. People from the town nearby, sometimes even people from Tokyo from his old life.

He was not bitter he had become this. Those scars had healed. He was angry for a while that the Creature of the Forest had saved him. When he attempted his life here he did not expect to be given a second chance at it. Looking back he is grateful. He laughs thinking how he had woken up and simply concluded he was unsuccessful. He had driven back to Tokyo feeling terrible.

The process becoming into a werewolf had taken roughly six to nine weeks. During this time he experienced insomnia, headaches, and flu-like symptoms, but did not show any other external signs of werewolfism. When he went to the doctor he was simply told they were side effect of the pills he was taken for his depression.

However, he stopped taking those pills weeks before. 

Kageyama soon said goodbye to his life in Tokyo, unsatisfied with his job as a volleyball coach (only taking the job to stay near the court after he had shattered his knee ) and after an incident where he lost control (His werewolf cravings got the best of him). 

At that point he had figured out what he was and thought it unsafe to live in the city.

It was so awfully lonely out here.

He sat out on his verandah in a chair he built himself. He didn't miss the river of cars out his apartment complex. The soft murmur of the small stream near his weatherboard house was more calming.

But he really had left everything in the city. _Everyone_ in the city. It pained him if he thought about it too hard. He missed companionship. Although he saw people everyday. Often shagging up with a passing tourist when the opportunity came on, he was deeply lonely. 

He gazed at the moon. Something primal in him wanted to hunt at the sight. He wanted to stop thinking about the gaping in his chest.

He set out.


	2. turning

Bats have not adapted to standing in water. So as Kei floundered in the water and willed himself to turn back human the snake gained in on him. 

Using his wings he tried to flap away. He almost got a foot of the ground and had the most inane thought, 'I am flying', as if this entire situation was normal and this was the most remarkable thing to happen. When the snake lunged at him and bit into his wing. 

He screeched again, and tried to shake of the snake with his sharp talons. He managed to nick its eye and the snake pulled back. As Kei tried to swim away, using the flow of the water to distance himself from the snake, the predator approached him with new vitality.

He could not fly away, he could not swim fast enough either. He dragged himself over and behind a pile of rocks. Panic was growing in him. He listened for the snake. It was right on him. Coiled and poised it ruthlessly lunged for his neck and bit. 

Kei thought he was done for but just as quickly as it happened the snake was pulled back. The shallow bite to his neck was still profusely bleeding and he concentrated on not losing his conscious.

Meekly he could make out a wolf attacking the snake. It was a huge animal, over a meter in height and even longer. Easily it killed the snake and tossed it aside before it approached him. With gentleness he did not expect from a savage creature as this big wolf it sniffed then cradled him. Lapping him clean and laying him on his side to stop the bleeding. 

Although his heart hammered away the blood through his cut. As the wolf licked his neck the bleeding stopped and the cut began to heal. 

Even with this huge beast glowering over him Tsukishima began to calm down.

_ And then he turned. _

Kageyama sensed something new in the forest. He couldn't explain it. But the smell of the blood excited him and he clamoured towards it. 

When he found the source he thought it was the snake but it didn't have anything extraordinary about it. That's when he noticed the injured bat in the crevices of the stone piles. Gently with his paws he pulled the bat out and inspected it. 

The poor thing was trembling in a rigidity of terror. Not wanting to prolong it's pain Kageyama licked his wounds. The healing properties in his saliva could help heal it. But then he sadly thought- the blood loss would probably end its life anyway. 

The bats blood was unlike the ones he had test tried before. It was rich like a humans blood but there was something else. He did not want to kill it. Something told him it might be dangerous to him. Something was remarkably different. As he was contemplating this, staring at the uncharacteristically timid animal, the bat started to change.

If Kageyama was not used to seeing himself transform in his mirror he would have doubled over in shock. 

A young man, perhaps his own age, with blond hair, a cut lip and a severe face looked up at him with an unreadable expression. 

Then the man grabbed his snout and pushed him off his body.

Kageyama was too shocked to do anything but stare. 

The blond man was clearly scared. His eyes were blown wide open. His arm wasn't bleeding but there was an enlarged snake bite. He stood up and tried to edge away from him.

"Get away!"

Kageyama debated what to do. There was another like him. A shape-shifter. There really was only one thing for him to do.

He knew how he looked when he shape shifted. He hoped he it did not freak the bat-shifter.

Even as Kei stared at the animal, there was something human about the way it gazed at him. Even though the wolf had just saved him, Tsukishima was resolute on not taking another chance tonight. 

There was a hesitance in the wolf's movements and Kei thought it understood him. Still he flexed his fists and prepared himself.

Then something strange happened. The wolf began to shrink into itself. Its shiny silver hairs retracting under the full moons light. It's body then stretched out and it stood on two feet. Muted dark eyes flickered into striking blue eyes in a blink. And before him stood a man. A young one perhaps his own age. He didn't wear a shirt just loose shorts, with a chest littered with even lighter, tiny white scars. It was borderline grotesque.

Kei was incredibly confused.

"H-hello," said the wolf man, "I am Tobio Kageyama. Nice to meet you."

Kei had gone mute.

Clearly conflicted Kageyama made a tentative step towards him in response to the silence. Instinctively Kei took two back. This alarmed the other man.

"Hey, it's okay. I won't hurt you. I am a shape-shifter too."

Kei wasn't sure that was what he was but this was someone that could give him answers.

"What did this to me?" he demanded. His voice was coarse. He needed water.

Kageyama winced hearing him.

"I am not sure what did that to you. There are many Creatures in this forest. I can't remember what turned me myself-"

That detail caught Tsukishima's attention. He was human once too.

"-but I am certain it was a werewolf."

Kei did not really know what to say so he said simply what he was thinking right before the attack, "I think I was bit by a Nure-onna."

Kageyama's eyes widened. It made Tsukishima smile, "But I am not a half snake. But I think... I might be a vampire of sorts."

"Oh," is all Tobio could say. Kei laughed aloud at the inanity of the situation. Kageyama looked at him like he was insane. The exertion hurt his throat and he dissolved into a fit of coughs. Kageyama approached him then to thump his back and Tsukishima let him.

"You have lost blood."

"I know that."

"You need to feed."

For some reason, it did not sound like that meant actual food. Carefully Kei asked him, "What?"

They were standing upright now. Kageyama had his right hand on his shoulder and the left on his back from when he was keeled over coughing. He was nearly as tall as him and they gazed at each other. It was intense and Kei felt a strange warmth run over him.

"Human blood."


	3. found

Kageyama knew nothing about vampires. But they fed on blood to did they not? Why was the vampire staring at him with such abhorrence?

"No! That's awful."

Tobio resisted rolling his eyes, instead started to sniff the air around him. Strangely the scent of the vampire was throwing him off. He frowned at him. The vampire took offence at this and frowned back, "What's your problem?"

"Your scent is interfering!"

"That is not my fault." Kageyama turned away exasperated as the vampire continued, "And what are you smelling for?"

"Fresh bodies," Kageyama murmured.

Kei squawked once more and this time Kageyama looked sheepishly at him, trying to empathise.

"I know this is new for you. But you have lost blood, you are deathly pale and I do not want you to attack me and suck me out so trust me."

The vampire had turned an interesting shade. Some color had risen to his cheeks when he suggested he would suck him and Kageyama regretted his choice of words so he hastily continued, "The same happened to me... I did not know I need the meat to feed on. So I attacked someone close to me. It was involuntary." He faded out as he said it.

The vampire looked at him sympathetic, "Okay."

"C-can I know your name?" Kageyama stuttered.

The vampire hotly raised his eyebrows, clearly judging him for not being able to converse normally but talk nonchalantly about feeding a freshly dead. Kageyama somehow liked him.

"Kei Tsukishima."

Kageyama almost subconsciously looked at the full moon in the sky. Kei rose his gaze as well. 

"It's kinda funny."

"Yeah." 

"You aren't good at comforting someone through this." Kei said.

Kageyama rolled his eyes properly at him, matching the grin on the others face,"Well can't say I have had to give an orientation about this before."

Tsukishima snorted and they started walking down the side of the stream with Kageyama a step ahead of him to lead. Both fell silence.

Tsukishima was itching to ask questions. After a short period of silence he asked tentatively. 

"When did you turn?"

Kageyama didn't miss a beat, "A little over two years ago."

"How did you start to control... your morphing?"

This made Kageyama ponder for a moment, "Almost immediately after I realised what I was."

Tsukishima felt jolted by the answer and Kageyama rectified, "Listen, we are clearly different beings though. I- I don't know much about vampires but they can shape-shift into animals besides bats I think."

Kei really had no idea, "I really don't know much about vampires. I just know vaguely about the legends of Nure-onna."

Kageyama hummed in response. They lapsed into silence after that.

"What do you do?" Kageyama asked.

"What do you mean?"

"As work."

"I am unemployed."

"Sorry."

"It's okay," Tsukishima said.

They lapsed again into silence, thought more tense.

"What do you do then?"

"I work as a tour guide in the day. At night I feed."

"That's clever."

"Thanks." Kageyama smiled awkwardly back at him. Tsukishima felt strangely endeared.

He stared at Kageyama's bare back and shivered.

"Aren't you cold?" He questioned.

"No I have different skin. Even as a human."

The back was covered in short white scars. All over like, someone had stitched constellations on to his tan skin. Kei wanted to touch it. The werewolf was brawny and exuded power in his gait. 

It was perhaps only a spilt second too long of starting because Kageyama looked back then and caught him looking. Kageyama flushed red by the neck. Kei was going to apologise for it when the came to a halt and from the scent it was clear to Kei too they had reached.

A little away from the stream were two bodies. In their hands wild berries. Joint suicide.

"Come." Kageyama whispered and Tsukishima complied.


	4. full

Kageyama inspected the bodies. They couldn't be older than a few hours. The body had yet to run cold, the chill of the night air hadn't seeped under their skins yet.

"Isn't this wrong?" Kei reasoned suddenly.

Kageyama thought about it, "No. They chose to do this here. Like this."

Tsukishima still looked troubled, "We shouldn't disturb the dead."

Kageyama was sympathetic but it really wasn't the time. 

"Tsukishima-san, I know it feels wrong but you need the blood. I am sure as a vampire you have some supernatural regeneration abilities. But red blood cells that you need die in maximum four months time," Kei looked like he wanted to interrupt and ask how he knew that but Kageyama continued. "So you need replenish right now so you don't need to feed for a month or so."

"How do you know that? And what about you?"

Kageyama must have shown his surprise because Tsukishima had that  _ look _ on him again. 

"I don't know anything. It's just a guess. And I feed four times in a moon cycle."

"You find enough bodies? Or do you keep stock?"

"I feed when I can. I do not want to kill people. So roughly I try to feed four times spaced out in the moon cycle or I go nuts."

Tsukishima smiled at him then and Tobio knew they understood each other then. Tobio wasn't some cold-blooded crazed killer. He to had debated on the ethics of what he was doing. What he was going to have to keep doing to survive. That was why he came to the forest. Tsukishima understood that, he was sure.

Kageyama flipped the girls body and brought her to his lap. She was barely a teen. Her once silky hair was matted with water, dirt and shrubbery. He sniffed her once more, glanced at him then sniffed again. "Approximately six hours ago."

Just six hours ago these kids were alive. The boy still had his hand loosely holding the nightlock berries. 

"They have poison in their blood stream, will it affect us?"

"No, we have resistance to the things that kill humans."

The 'we' echoed in Tsukishima's head. They weren't humans anymore. Why was he trying to hold onto those ethics and wisdoms if he really had become something different. Something settled within him then and Kei pushed down the nausea that had been rising within him. A part of him will continue to detest it but there was something growing in his belly at the alluring scent of the young in front of him. He was hungry after all.

"How do I do it?"

"I can puncture the carotid artery in the neck for you. You can drink directly from the wound."

"Okay."

Slick blood was spouting from the neck of the girl as Tobio shifted her from his own lap to Kei's. Trying to avoid looking at the girl's face he latched onto her neck and sucked.

God, did it taste good.

Then something was happening to him.

It was like everything had gotten brighter. The saturation of his surroundings had doubled. His hearing got sharper and he could hear a rabbit in her burrow under the roots of tree down the stream. Suddenly the scent of the girl was almost unbearable. He ravished her neck, forcing his teeth deeper. The increased pressure quickened the flow of the blood. He squeezed her chest, her arms, her legs. Forcing all her blood up and up to him. His shirt was soaked with how bedraggled he was being. Out the corner of his eye he saw Kageyama staring at him, silently pressing the girls legs as well. Kei closed his eyes as the satisfaction and something else, indescribable rolled through him.

When Tsukishima pulled back, having had his fill, he was still in a stupor. When he looked at the girls body, he almost wanted to throw it all back up. It was truly unsightly. He had sucked her to a dried-out husk, completely devoid of any fluids. Her greyed and green hued skin flapped on her torso, arms and thighs. Every bone in her body was obvious under her thin clothes. Mindlessly he ripped of her shirt to see the way the skin clung morbidly to the ribs. But what was most terrible was her face. They had sunken into itself. The hair and eyebrows still there. He hadn't noticed her eyes had been open, they stared at him as her mouth gaped open like a black hole.

He traced the veins of the girl before he was startled by Kageyama's deep and coarse voice. 

"I've never seen anyone do that."

Kei felt a twinge of pride as he smiled lopsided at him. All teeth, messy with blood dripping.

Kageyama was enamoured. He shouldn't be. This was revolting, sickening and awful to see but there was no denying he was.

"Can I have your share as well?"

Kei pointed at the boy. His eyes slightly unfocused and he swayed slightly on his knees. Tobio didn't hesitate to say yes. If only so he could watch Kei do it over again. 

There was something unequivocally  _ stirring _ about the way Kei did the same with the boy. With somehow even more ferocity. 

Kageyama told him to clean up after himself after he finished with the two bodies. Tsukishima thought about it. Kageyama was most definitely right not to wear a shirt. It got in his way and now he was sticky. He took of his shirt and soaked it in the stream. He watched the blood flow away and felt an itch to drink that up too. Engrossed in the task he did not see Kageyama come up to him.

Tsukishima asked him if he ate to which Kageyama laughed, "I don't enjoy dried meat."

Swaying to his feet, Kei concluded he was still feeling the rush of drinking fresh blood. 

"Where to now?"

Kageyama looked at him bemused, "You are still hungry?"

"Nope."

"If you were I would be worried," he said lightly.

"Where are we going?" Kei repeated.

"Home."

"You did take me to dinner first, I accept."

Kageyama floundered for only a moment before he laughed and fitted himself next to Tsukishima to support him on his feet, "Don't fall asleep on me now."

The skin where he touched him sent jolts through them both.

They were both very bare. Kei's wet shirt doing nothing to cover him up. And as much energy as the blood gave him, he was feeling extremely sleepy. Like one did after a big meal. Tsukishima spoke in a gravely voice. Completely trusting this man who had no reason to take care of him and stay with him. "Carry me home."

Kageyama seemed to short-circuit and that almost snapped Tsukishima back into sobriety before in one fluid movement Kageyama had him on his back.

"Sleep," Tobio rumbled.

Tsukishima nuzzled into the blades of his shoulders and fell asleep as he said, "Thank you."

"What for?"

"Saving me."

"Your welcome. We'll talk more in the morning. Sleep now."

So he did. 


	5. after

Tsukishima woke up the next day in a homely narrow bedroom. Besides the lumpy bed there was no distinguishable furnishing around him. The flowered, yellow wallpaper was clumsily put up and exposed part of the wooden walls. It still felt warm and comfortable because the window was floor to ceiling and let in golden morning rays. 

Kei scanned for a table side for his glasses. In front of the bed that was pushed against the back wall, was a small table that looked like it had his glasses. Sluggishly Tsukishima flung his legs from below the duvet to approach the table. There were other trinkets on the table as well, like a pen, a green candle that clashed with the rooms aesthetic and a metallic box.

He wore his glasses and fiddled with the pen. His eyes trailed to the silver box. The moment he touched it his fingertips felt strangely warm. And the feeling grew. It persisted, until he felt like where he had touched the silver was in every-growing pain under invisible flames.

In a panic Tsukishima yelped, "Kageyama-san!"

There was a comically dramatic thrashing from deep in the house and he heard his heavy footsteps rush to his door.

"Tsukishima-san."

Through a pained grimace he grits, "I touched the casing over there."

Kageyama whips his head to the table in the corner and bites his lip. If Tsukishima wasn't so focused on not passing out from the bewilderingly increasing pain in his hand he'd think Kageyama looked disappointed?

"Come."

Regret did not even cover the extent of his remorse. Kageyama chided to himself that he should have vetted the room before he had left Tsukishima there to rest for the night. Silver hurt him too. He should have known it would have been the same with Tsukishima. He should have thrown out the stupid silver box months ago. 

Slowly Kageyama settled Tsukishima and went to look for his medicine vials under the skin. While he was rummaging anger turned into a deep nostalgic ache. 

If he was honest, how could he have thrown it out? When the memories felt to real still. And the scars still left to heal.

Kageyama led him to the kitchen and sat Tsukishima down on a barstool. He then went to rummage in a drawer next to the sink and pulled out transparent vial with faintly green salve in it.

"What is that?"

"A blend I made with medicinal herbs from the forest."

Kageyama with deftly hands shook the liquid onto his hand and added, "It'll rid the pain."

With gentle touches Kageyama spread the salve and the pain slowly dissolved away. Tsukishima observed his surroundings. The house was, like the bedroom, homely and warm toned. Lots of timbre. The construction was quite modern. With an open kitchen connecting to the living room. There was no television set. But a worn, dark red couch faced an humongous fireplace. And then a single arm chair facing the gardens surrounding. 

"How stupid are you to keep silver in the house?"

Kageyama glared at him. His nose flared in anger and Tsukishima almost welted. But just a moment later the look dissolved and Kageyama seemed to deflate.

"I am sorry. I-I don't go into that room anymore. I haven't for a while."

"Alright. Why?" Kei pressed. Tobio looked uncomfortable.

"Someone I don't see anymore used to use it."

He didn't seem like he was going to elaborate more. Averting his gaze elsewhere Kageyama retreated into the kitchen to return the medicine. Tsukishima also retreated to safer topics.

"When did you make the salve?"

"I make it monthly. I get injured often." A pause. "Sometimes even others."

Tsukishima had not been successful at reverting to a safer topic. He felt a chill. Kei should be warier of this man. But he didn't, he just wanted to know more.

But Kageyama seemed to have guessed this so he hurriedly said, "Let me show you around the house."

Kageyama was fairly proud of the way he maintained his house. 

"Wow, besides the room I slept in this place is really nice." Tsukishima said offhandedly.

At least when Tobio squawked at him Kei had the decency to look sheepish.

It was bright and quaint. This single storey Japanese home was right next to the stream and that sent a new wave of calm through Tsukishima. Kageyama had three green enclosures themed as wind, sunlight, and lifestyle that framed three different zones of the house—a traditional tea room with tatami floor mats, Kageyama's master bedroom, and the living space in the center of the property that has views of all three gardens.

The largest internal garden was covered by a rock bed and featured an open roof where daylight streams through. Indoor courtyards are popular in many Japanese homes.

"Why do you have an indoor courtyard when outside there is a whole forest."

"I want to enjoy nature but still have a sense of privacy inside."

Tsukishima thought this was strange but then with only a look Kageyama reminded him of the suicidal depressants and enigmatic creatures that lurk in these forests. Prompting Kei to vow aloud not be so quick to judge ever again. Kageyama did a half laugh. He liked the vampire very much. Snarky but alright.

They went outside and Kageyama showed of the all-timber exterior and the homemade weatherboard under which were a white rocking chair and table.

"It's nice here."

"It's alright," Kageyama replied.

There was a beat of silence. They stood on the deck and gazed at the lapping water of the stream.

"Were you rich in your human life? I don't understand how you could have built this out here."

A wry smile caught Kageyama's laugh and playfully knocked his shoulder against Tsukishima.

"Sort of? I get funds from the tourism board of the Yamanashi Prefecture to maintain my office. And I used to play volleyball professionally before I became a coach. When I decided to move out here I had enough to get started," Tobio explained.

"Ah you work out of your home?"

"Yes, but often tourists don't come inside for longer than a few minutes during hikes and tours. It's more of a rest stop on their way to the caves."

Tsukishima hummed and glanced around.

"So, what now?"

They looked at each other. And it was clear they were both at a loss. They couldn't do normal things like eat breakfast right now. Kageyama knew he couldn't leave Tsukishima alone for him to go hunting because this was far to new to him. Tsukishima got himself hurt in the few minutes he was awake in the house. The way he was standing slightly too close to him made it clear he was not eager to leave Kageyama's side.

They weren't looking at each other anymore but Kageyama had picked up on Kei's habit of fiddling with his fingers when he felt nervous when they fed yesterday. 

Kageyama forced himself to put himself in Tsukishima's shoes. 'What would I have liked to do after I had just turned? What comforted  _ me _ after I had turned?'

Eating probably. But they had already done that yesterday.

Then he got it, a sense of normalcy.

"I do a couple things to prepare for the afternoon hikers."

"You want me to help you? Am I a commoner?"

"You are whatever you want to be." Kageyama said a bit awkwardly.

Tsukishima just cleared his throat and said, "Lead the way my King."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back ~


End file.
